The Bet
by ACleverName8
Summary: When Ace and Lexi are busy training, Tech, Rev, and Duck all agree between the obvious love between the two. But how long until they realize it? Duck says a week, the others say longer. Which one is right? Read on to find out.
1. The Bet

**So, first fanfic I've made… ever. You have been warned.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Loonatics HQ. Rev and Tech were in the lab, working on another one of his great inventions, Slam in the kitchen fixing himself a snack (what others would have considered a three-course meal), Duck swooning over one of his soap operas in the living room, and Ace and Lexi warming up in the training room.

"One more screw here, another wire here, and here we are! The Thermal Modulator 2000 is finally complete!" Tech exclaimed.

"Oh- wow- I- know- I've- been- helping- you- with- this- new- gadget- for- what- must've- been- an- hour- but- it-was- just- mostly- just- fetching- tools- and- parts- but- what- exactly- is- it?" Rev inquired quite enthusiastically. "Well, to put it simply, it alters the temperature of any material that it points at, allowing it to freeze or melt." "Hey- we- should- test- this- thing- out!- What- about- Ace?"

"Good idea. I think he said he was in the training room with Lexi."

They proceeded to the training room, finding the bunnies in the midst of a heated battle of a horde of robots.

"You- know- it- would- also- be- fun- to- just- watch- them- finish- this- out."

"Sure, may be just as well. Would be pretty abrupt to stop their skirmish just to have them try out my new invention."

They watched the duo smash bot after bot, soon leaving only a few left. Ace slashed one with his sword and blasted another while Lexi smashed one more. After successfully taking the last one down, she heroically posed on top of it's smoldering corpse while Ace grinned at the sight.

Suddenly, the robot exploded sending Lexi flying towards Ace's direction. "Look out!" she yelled, but Ace couldn't hear it over the explosion, and she landed into him. After recovering themselves from the impact, they realized they were on top of each other. They quickly scrambled to their feet, blushing and sheepishly glancing away from each other.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin' over here?" Duck asked, popping in on Tech and Rev, finished watching the battle.

"Well- Tech- was- finished- working- on- his- Thermal- Modulator- 2000- which- can- melt- or- freeze- things- so- we- decided- to- have- Ace- test- it- but- then- we- saw- he- and- Lexi- were- already- in- there-so- we- decided- to- watch- them- fight!."

"So why are they just standing around down there? Nervously, I should add."

"Well Lexi decided to brag about her final kill and stood on the robot, only to have it explode and have her land on top of Ace. Blushing afterwards, too." Tech explained.

"God, it's a wonder they haven't picked up on each other's vibes yet."

"Well- they're- maybe- trying- to- play- their- cards- just- right."

"Yeah, love is nothing you want to screw up, especially if you spend everyday with them." Tech said.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

"Says the guy who's never had a date."

"Shut up!"

It was then that Ace and Lexi walked in.

"What are you all doin' here?" asked Ace.

"Tech- finished- a- new- invention- and- we- wanted- you- to- test- it- but- saw- you- two- fighting- so- we- decided- to- watch."

"Oh. And what's this new gadget, Tech?"

"The Thermal Modulator 2000! It modifies the temperature of anything it points to, allowing the user to melt or freeze whatever they desire."

"I could try it out. Wanna try it out wit me, Lex?"

"Sure. I could go for round two."

They go back into the training room and load up a new simulation.

"Anyway, back to the bunny couple, I propose a little something."

"And what shall that be?"

"A bet."

"Okay, and what are the conditions?"

"If they end up together in the next week, you guys owe me 50 bucks."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I'll pay _you_."

"All right. We'll accept."

They then shook their hands on it.


	2. Day One: New Jacket

**Ima be honest, I'm making this story up as I go. I warned ya bout' the thing about this being my first story. I also apologize in advance for the way I write Ace's lines, we all know he has a weird accent.**

* * *

Once again, it was another normal day for the Loonatics. Tech and Rev in the lab, Slam creating another 'snack', Lexi in her room, Duck in the living room, watching the thrilling continuation of yesterday's soap, with Ace meditating (barely) next to him.

"Nyeh, Duck, mind keeping down your cryin' and sniffles down a bit? It's a little bodderin' ta me." asked Ace.

"But Ronaldo doesn't realize how he shattered Joan's heart to pieces by choosing Lucy! Can't he see how she loves him so?!"

Duck then proceeds to release a loud sob, followed by him loudly blowing his nose. Deciding that it would be best to see what the others are doing than hearing Duck croon over Ronal-whoever, Ace walked out of the living room.

 _I see dat Slam's hungry, not very suprisin'_ Ace thought as he walked past the now-trahed kitchen.

 _May as well see what Tech's cooking up in his lab._

"Hey guys!"

"AAH!"

This is followed by an explosion, leaving a burnt coyote in its wake, with Rev checking to see if he's alright.

"Uhh, I see you're busy." Ace said, nervously backing out of the lab and down the hall.

 _Well I hope I didn't screw anyting up… too badly. Well, I guess I should check on Lex._

He walked to her room, finding her browsing her music, humming a little tune.

"Hey, Lex."

"Oh, hey Ace. What was with the 'boom' a second ago?" asked Lexi.

"I guess I accidentally spooked Tech, which might've made him slip with his tool or sumtin', but I didn't stay to ask." Replied Ace, nervously laughing.

"You'd think he'd have his door closed to stop that, saying that's happened a few times this month already."

"Heh, yeah."

"Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was tryin' to meditate, but Duck wouldn't stop cryin' over his show, so I decided to see what everyone was doin' instead. Hence the explosion. But what're you doing?"

"Oh, I was just looking at my music, guess I never realized how much I have."

"Huh, only music I have is mostly rock."  
"Really? That's actually my favorite type! Especially the 20th century kind."

"That so? What do ya think about the Rolling Stones?" Ace asked, sitting down next to her.

"Probably my favorite band, actually. What's your favorite song?"

"I've gotta say 'Mother's Little Helper.'"

"Mine too! I'm sure I have it here somewhere, do-dee-do… ah! Here it is!"

Lexi then puts the CD (or whatever physical copy they use for music in the 28th century) into her player. As they are listening, they look at each other and smile. Little did they know, Rev and Duck were watching from the doorway.

"Looks like I'm gonna finally be able to get that new jacket I've been eyeing by the end of the week." Duck said braggingly.

"Hey- the- week's- not- over- yet- though! And- are- you- saying- that- you- can't- afford- a- new- jacket?" Rev countered.

"A $55 jacket, thank you very much."

"So- now- you're- saying- you- only- have- five- dollars?"

"Shut your mouth, erm, beak!"

Lexi then noticed the two in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing?"  
"Oh- Duck's- just- saying- how- he- wishes- to- get- a- new- jacket- but- can't- afford- one."

"Ya can't even affoid a jacket, Duck?" asked Ace.

"Ugh! I'm going back to my soap opera.", Duck said as he walked away, muttering under his breath.


	3. Day Two: Workout

**By this point I bet some of you may be wondering, "Why is this rated T? There hasn't even been a single swear word or anything more sentimental than a handshake!" Because I want some wiggle room in case I want to swear or even up the sentimental-ness to a hug, or even a kiss (which there will be. Eventually.) I also decided to just stop writing Ace's accent. If you are on a fanfiction website, you know damn well what the main character sounds like.**

* * *

The Loonatics were returning to HQ after stopping some thieves trying to rob the bank. But seeing as there were five super-powered heroes against about 3 armed thieves, it was a cinch for them.

"Why do we always have to stop some petty thieves? That's the police's job! We're superheroes! We should be saving the world!" Duck said in frustration.

"Well technically, Duck, we were saving hundreds of people's financial worlds. So we _were_ being superheroes back there." Ace replied smugly.

"You know what I mean!"

"Well I'm going to go meditate, unless there's another show of yours on, Duck."

"No, yesterday was the season finale." he replied sadly.

"Great! I'll be in the living room if anybody needs me."

With that, Ace went to his meditation pedestal.

"And I'm going to the training room." said Lexi.

"Mind if I join? I don't really have anything else to do." Duck asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"Well me and Rev are going back to the lab, to try and finish my invention." Tech said.

"And please don't disturb us, unlike yesterday." he said as he looked at Ace.

"Hey, your door was open. Maybe you should close it this time."

Ace went back to meditating while Tech and Rev headed to the lab, making sure the door was closed. Lexi and Duck started off to the training room with Slam to his room.

" _Welcome, Lexi and Duck. Loading simulation…_ " The room's AI greeted them.

The room then spawned a horde of robots, and the duo blasted them away with ease.

"Well, that was a nice workout." Lexi said as she knocked down the last robot.

"*huff, huff* Yeah… *huff*" Duck replied, his hands on his knees.

"Are you really out of breath?"

"Hey! I don't come in here as often as you and Ace!"

"Oh, come on! We're not in here _that_ much."

"Oh, please! You guys are in here every other day!"

"Well he's the leader, and I'm his second-in-command. We must always in sync, so we must always train together."

"And be together, apparently…" Duck mumbled.

"What does that mean?" she asked, annoyed.

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"Super-hearing, Duck" she said, pointing to her ears.

"What I meant, then, is that you two are always together!"

"What, no we aren't!" she said, slightly blushing.

"What about yesterday in your room, when you guys were listening to your music!"

"Well, I mean, he was just seeing what I was doing, and it happened that me and him have a lot in common with music." she said

"Uh-huh."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Just like the way you looked at each other didn't mean anything?"

"Well, ehm, just shut up!" she finished, walking off to her room.

 _This bet is_ totally _gonna be mine!_ Duck thought to himself, as he went to his room.

On the way to his room, he ran into Ace.

"What's with Lex? Something doesn't seem right with her." Ace asked.

"Oh, well, she's just tired from helping me absolutely destroy all those robots in the training room." Duck said, curling his arms in a heroic manner,

" _Helped_ you?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

" _Maybe_ she smashed just a little more robots than me."

Ace just looked at him, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, she did almost all of it." he said, obviously embarrassed.

"That sounds more reasonable."

Ace then walked back to his room, leaving Duck heading back to his own.

 _Thank god the bet isn't getting along with Ace_ he thought, laying down in his bed.


	4. Night Two: Movie Night

**I'm kinda just working on this story when I feel like it. So that explains why you get two chapters in one day, or night for this one. Plus I don't know whether no reviews by the third chapter is good or not. Hopefully good.**

* * *

Later that night, everyone was bored. After a while they all sort of drifted to the living room, except for Slam, who was sleeping off his giant meal.

"God! Now would be a good time for a villain to break out of prison or destroy the planet. I'm so bored I could even settle for a petty thief!" Duck exclaimed.

"While the 'destroy the planet' part is debatable, I'm with Duck." Ace agreed.

"When I first became a superhero, I thought that I would always be kicking ass 24/7, not waiting for it." Lexi complained.

"Well- we- could- try- to- think- of- something! Maybe- board- games- like- Monopoly- Stratego- but- that's- probably- not- your- guys'- thing' so- probably- going- out- to- eat- I- heard- there's- this- great- pizza- place- downtown- or maybe- a- movie- I- heard- there's- this- new-" Rev finished as his beak was clamped by Tech's hand.

"Hey, maybe a movie's not such a bad idea! What do you guys think?" Ace asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But to be honest, I'm a bit worn-out from training today, so I don't think I want to go out to a theater. Maybe we could rent?" Lexi said.

"Sure. Cheaper too, saying as though we ain't paid for this superhero thing. What kind of flick should we watch?"

"Well we should clearly watch an action film." Duck said.

"I honestly don't really enjoy those anymore. Doing what they do in the movie every day takes the fun out of watching it. What about a comedy?" Tech said.

"Well- how- being- a- superhero- ruined- action- movies- it's- how- Duck- ruined- comedy- for- me."

Everyone laughed at this, to Duck's disapproval.

"How about a romance then?" Lexi asked.

"Sure, I guess I could go for one." Ace

 _Ooh-hoo-hoo, this will definitely hook them up together!_ Duck thought.

"Fine, I guess I'll go for it, since I have nothing else better to do." Duck said, feigning disappointment.

"Anyone disagree?"

Nobody did. They decided upon a 25th century remake of the good old classic, "Romeo and Juliet". They were near the end, when Juliet was about to drink the poison, when Ace glanced over at Lexi next to him, and noticed her tearing up slightly.

 _Hm, should probably do something about that. If this is how she acts before the ending, it's gonna be a lot worse._ Ace thought.

He then got up and found a box of tissues, and handed them to Lexi when he sat down. She looked at the tissues, then back to his grinning face, and smiled back.

"Thanks, Ace."

"No problem."

She then subconsciously scooted closer to him. Ace noticed this, but didn't mind. By the time the movie finished, Lexi was crying a little while Duck was bawling.

"Why couldn't they have their love for each other just because their families hated each other?!"

Duck cried as he dramatically blew his nose from tissues he borrowed from Lexi.

"Okay, keep it down Duck." Tech said.

"But they were meant for each other! And they both died because of it!"

"Well if you're gonna keep on bawling your eyes out of a 17th century love story, then at least head off to your room. That's what I'm gonna do, at least."

"Me- too. Man- while- this- movie- was- a- pretty- good- one- it- sure- tires- you- out."

Tech, Rev, and Duck went off to their rooms, leaving Ace and Lexi on the couch.

"You gonna be okay, Lex?" Ace asked.

"*sniff* Yeah… it's just that it's messed up how the world was like that back then."

"Yeah, well, at least it ain't like that anymore. Now you can love anyone you want without being killed, unless you're like a superhero or something."

"What?"

 _Did I just say that?_ Ace thought, blushing.

"Oh, ehm, I guess it was the first thing I thought when I was talking about dangerous situations."

"While on the subject of love?" Lexi replied skeptically.

"Well what else would you think of that's more dangerous?"

"Hmm, well, okay. I guess I agree with you. On the loving anyone you want part, that is."

They then looked at each other, both their hearts speeding up.

"*ahem* Well, I think I'm going to go hit the hay. Night' Lex."

"Goodnight, Ace."

When she was walking back to her room, Lexi was thinking to herself.

 _I could've swore I heard Ace's heartbeat speed up when we looked at each other. No, that can't be it, I must've just heard my own. But what he said about loving anyone you want…_

She shrugged it off, thinking it was a mere coincidence.

 _Maybe I'll just ask him about it tomorrow._

She then fell asleep, thinking of Ace.


	5. Day Three: Pancakes

**Thanks to Sentry785 for my first-ever review/fav! The rest of you are free to review as well, and don't sugarcoat it. It's always best to put it bluntly. You can also favorite, as well. You can expect a daily update, as I always try to publish a chapter a day.**

* * *

The next morning, Lexi woke up, stretching off the rest of her tiredness from last night's sleep. The first thing she noticed was a wonderful smell wafting from the kitchen.

 _What is that? I can't remember when the last time anybody made something other than toast or cereal._ She thought.

After getting dressed, she walked down to the kitchen, getting hungrier the closer got to the aroma's source. When she got there, she found Ace making pancakes, with everyone else sitting at the table eating.

"Mornin' Lex." Ace greeted her.

"Morning, Ace. Since when do you make pancakes?" Lexi asked.

" _Carrot_ pancakes. Woke up in a good mood, so I decided to make some. Speaking of which, here you go." He replied, handing her a plate with a stack of flapjacks, topped with syrup and a pat of butter.

"Thanks."

' _Woke up in a good mood?' I wonder if last night had anything to do with that._ She wondered when she sat down at the table.

"Slam! Stop hogging the syrup!" Duck yelled as Slam dumped nearly the whole bottle onto his huge tower of pancakes.

"Duck, we have plenty more." said a groggy Tech.

"Well I don't want to have to get up all the way across the kitchen just because Slam doesn't know the meaning of 'limiting yourself!'" He argued as he continued to try and take the syrup away from him.

"Okay Duck, here is your precious syrup." Ace said as he handed him a fresh bottle while sitting down with his own plate.

"Wow- Ace- you- sure- do- know- how- to- make- a- mean- breakfast!" Rev complimented.

"Yeah, these are really good!" Lexi agreed.

"Mom's famous recipe!" he said.

"Well that was great," Tech said, finishing up his breakfast, "but I think I'm going back to bed."

"Usually you're up and ready to go, why so sluggish this morning?" Lexi asked.

"Well after the movie, I was actually went back to the lab, checking to make sure Rev didn;t mess with anything again."

"Why'd- you- stay- up- to- do- that? Don't- you- trust- me- with- your- stuff?" Rev asked.

"Last time you messed with my stuff you got Lexi kidnapped by a Martian. I'm pretty sure that's reason enough to double-check from now on."

The mention of Melvin suddenly made Lexi remember the scenario. How she thought she was playing a video game, surrendering to him for Acmetropolis, and the rest of the Loonatics saving her. Especially Ace, now that she thinks about it. He was against giving herself to the Martian the most out of everyone, and was very fixated on rescuing her, or as the others told her so.

 _I never realized how much he cared about me._ She thought.

She would have done the same for Ace, now that she thinks about it. She couldn't possibly imagine the Loonatics without him. Suddenly she remembered last night's post-movie conversation, and how it led them to gaze into each other's eyes...

"Uhh, hello? Earth to Lexi!" Ace said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" She said, snapping back to reality.

"I said you want seconds? Got plenty of ingredients for more."

She then noticed how it was just them at the table.

 _Seems that's been happening a lot recently. Weird._

"Oh, no thank you. I'm stuffed."

"Phew! Thank God, I was tired of making them. Slam just wouldn't stop eating until I lied about running out of flour."

"Heh, that does sound like him."

"Yeah."

Ace then got up to clean up his pancake mess, and Lexi was deciding whether or not to bring up when she heard his heartbeat speed up.

"...Did you remember that conversation we had last night?"

She noticed Ace freeze for just a very slight moment.

"Oh, ehm, yeah. Pretty good movie, right?" He said, trying to avert the topic.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. But I noticed how when we looked at each other, I could've swore I heard our hearts speed up."

"Oh? *ahem* Is that so?" He said, getting slightly nervous.

 _That's weird, he cleared his throat like last night,_ and _his heartbeat's speeding up again._

"I just thought it was weird, that's all."

"Yeah, I think I was just thinking of that one scene in the movie when they look at each other for the first time. You could feel the charge behind it, ya know?."

"And you thought of that when _we_ looked at each other?"

 _Dammit! Why does my mouth move faster than my mind?_ Ace thought dismally.

"Well, I mean, um, It was a bit of a coincidence, ya know? I guess my mind just drifted off for a second there, heh heh."

He tried to smile, but it came off pretty awkwardly. Lexi could tell he was lying, as he was never good at it. But to be honest, she didn't mind care that he thought of Romeo and Juliet when they were together. She actually kind of liked it.

"Well I just wanted to say I didn't really mind it. I just thought I'd mention it."

"Oh, well, okay. Want some coffee then?" He asked, holding out a cup of coffee.

"Sure."

She knew that his excuse for last night was a lie, but it did confirm her suspicion.

Her suspicion that he felt the same way as her in that moment.


	6. Day Three: Cleaning Up

**I don't really have anything to say this time, so I guess you can skip this. Or not. I don't care. Why** _ **are**_ **you still reading this? I'm just rambling on now. I should stop doing this, I have a story to write, dammit!**

* * *

 _Phew, that was close._ Ace thought as he was drinking his coffee.

Ace _did_ know what Lexi was talking about the past night's conversation, and wasn't lying when he thought of the scene from the movie. While he felt the love between him and Lex in their gaze, he was afraid that she didn't. So when she brought up last night, he was afraid she found out. But luckily, he felt he dodged a bullet. Unfortunately, he did not.

"Well, I think I'm going back to my room." Lexi said as she got up.

"Oh, okay." Ace said as he snapped back from his thoughts.

Lexi walked back to her room, only to find her stuff on the floor, with Duck rummaging around.

"It's gotta be here somewhere... " he mumbled as he moved around the contents of one of her drawers.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled at him, hands on her hips, furious.

"Oh, umm, I'm just trying to find your music player, heh." he said, quite nervously.

"GET OUT!" She said as she pointed towards the door.

Duck then quacked back to his own room.

"At least she didn't blast me out of there." he said to himself.

"So what _were_ you doing in her room?" asked Tech, leaning in the doorway

"Uhh, none of your business!" He replied defensively.

"It seems that snooping around in someone else's room is none of your business either." Tech countered.

"I _was_ telling the truth when I said I was looking for her music player."

"Why? You never listen to music."

"Just get out of my room!"

"Fine. I have better things to do."

Duck was lying. What he _was_ looking for was Lexi's diary. He assumed she had one, anyways. What girl doesn't? He was looking for it to find entries about her and Ace, in which he would use to sway the bet over to his favor. Unbeknownst to him, however, she did not have a diary. Meanwhile, Ace heard Lexi yell, and decide to investigate. Upon arriving to her room, he found the door closed, and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Lexi asked, with anger in her tone.

"It's me, Ace."

She opened the door, and Ace could see her trashed room.

"I just wanted to know what the yelling was about."

"Well, I came here to find all my stuff everywhere, by Duck trying to find my music player., apparently."

"Since when does he listen to music?"

"I don't know. And now I'm just trying to tidy it all up." she said as she went back to putting things away.

"Looks like that's gonna take a bit. Need some help?"

"Really?"

"Well, I mean, I don't have anything else going on today. Unless Zadavia calls, of course."

"Oh, sure, thanks."

After briefing him on what goes where, they started cleaning up. After a few minutes, when Ace picked up a pink shirt, he found a picture with Lexi and another tan bunny.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up.

"Oh, that's a picture with me and my brother." she said as she put it on her dresser.

"I didn't know you had a brother. He a nice guy?"

"Yeah, we'd always go out for some pizza every Friday, didn't mind going shopping, either, and he would always support me. Especially when I wanted to be a cheerleader."  
"Huh. Why don't you keep in touch anymore? It sounds like you really appreciate him."

"Well… there was an accident a few years ago. He was driving when suddenly, another hovercar ran a red light and hit him."

She started to cry, sitting down on her bed. Ace came and sat down next to her.

"Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, no… *sniff*, it's okay. You didn't know."

Ace, not knowing what else to do, put his arm around her, to try and comfort her. To his surprise, she leaned back into him.

"I just miss him so much…"

"Hey now, it's not healthy to hang on to the past. And besides, you got us. You're part of our family."

Ace then hugged her, and she did the same, holding onto him tight.

"Hey guys, you know where-" Tech said as he walked into Lexi's room, only to find a crying Lexi in Ace's arms, with him shaking his head towards him.

"Uh, nevermind, I'll just ask Rev."

Lexi was calming down now, and she let go of Ace.

"Thanks, I needed that." she said.

She then leaned up and kissed his cheek, blushing slightly. Ace on the other hand, was blushing furiously.

"...Uhh, well, hey! That's what friends are for." He said, stumbling over his words.

He then looked around nervously, noticing the room wasn't quite clean yet.

"I, uh, guess we should get back to this room." he said, standing up suddenly.

"No, it's all right. I got it from here."

"Oh, okay then." he said as he turned to the door.

"And Ace," she said started towards him, "thanks again."

She then hugged him, and after a second, Ace returned it. They stayed like this for a few seconds until they let go of each other. They looked at each other just like the night before, and each felt the spark between them.

 _ **BOOM!**_

They both jumped at this, and looked in the noise's direction, towards the lab.

"What did I tell you about messing with my stuff? We just talked about it this morning!" they could hear Tech yell.

"What- was- I- supposed- to- do? _Not_ \- press- the- big- red- button?" Rev argued.

"YES!"

"Well, I guess I should go check on those two." Ace said.

"Yeah, before Tech chases him around the building. We know how that goes." Lexi agreed.

Ace then started off to the lab, with a smile on his face.


	7. Day Four: Confession(s)

**Sorry if the chapters seem so short and/or rushed. As I am writing it, I make it up as I go, so I think of something, write it, or rewrite a new idea. It's that the process takes a bit on my end, so while it feels that I've written way much more, I haven't in reality. Thank god this story is in chapters and not a one-shot!**

* * *

The next day, everyone was going about their normal business, except Lexi and Ace. Lexi was lying on her bed, thinking of yesterday.

 _I can't believe I kissed him! Although it was only on his cheek, but it was still great._ She thought, remembering the moment.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." She could hear Ace say.

She got up to open the door, and noticed Ace was in his street clothes; dark jeans with a yellow t-shirt with a black jacket.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well I was just wondering, are you hungry? I was going to go out to grab something to eat, but then I thought you'd like to come."

"Oh, yeah, sure! I could go for something. Just let me change out of my uniform real quick."

Before he could say anything more, she shut the door and headed to her dresser.

"Why aren't you in your suit?" Duck asked, finding Ace standing in front of Lexi's door.

"Oh, me and Lex are gonna go grab a bite."

"You mean a date?"

"Wha-, no! Just gonna grab some lunch with a friend." Ace said, starting to blush.

" _Girl-_ friend." Duck teased.

"We are NOT going on a date, Duck!"

"Then why is your face so red?"

"Why are you even over here?" He said, avoiding the question.

"Probably because my room is over here."

"Then go there already!"

"Okay, fine..." Duck said, walking off.

"...Loverboy."

"DUCK!"

Before he could do anything, Duck quacked away. While the whole debacle was going on, however, Lexi was listening to the whole thing.

 _Wait, so_ is _this a date? Duck said Ace was blushing when he denied it… no, he said it's just lunch between friends. But there was that kiss yesterday._

She got dressed into black leggings with a pink shirt. She stepped out in the hall to find Ace looking down the hall.

"I'm ready! Um, what are you looking at?"

"Huh, oh, just Duck trying to press my buttons before he quacked away. I hate it when he does that."

"I know the feeling. Anyway, what were you thinking for lunch?"

"Eh, just some pizza. Been a bit since we had some."

"That does sound good, let's go."

They went down to a local pizzeria, and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. They both enjoyed it, and started walking back home.

"That place has some great pizzas." Lexi said.

"Yeah, Slam recommended it. He always gets his there."

"Speaking of which, why _did_ you only ask me? I'm pretty sure the others would go for some."

"Oh, well, I just thought they'd be busy. Duck's always messing with someone else, Tech and Rev have been in the lab a lot lately, and Slam's door was closed this morning, which only means he's still sleeping."

"I guess that makes sense. But is it really because this is a date?"

Ace's face quickly blushed, and his eyes went wide.

"Uhh, what makes you say that?"

"I heard you and Duck outside my door. Honestly, you guys always forget my super-hearing."

"Then you must've heard when I said it was just lunch for us friends."

"And how Duck said your face was red when he said this was a date."

"Well, umm, oh look at that! We're here already."

He was right, they were already there. When the finally got up to the living room, Lexi pressed him with the blushing again.

"So exactly why _was_ your face all red if it wasn't a date?" She asked him.

"It's because, of, umm..."

 _I can't keep this up. It's now or never Ace!_ He thought to himself.

"*sigh* Okay, okay. I'll come clean. I was all red because… because it _was_ a date." He said, starting to look away.

Lexi froze up, and started to blush herself.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Listen, Lex. When we looked at each other after we watched that movie, I felt a spark. That's why my heart sped up, like you said. And then when you kissed my cheek yesterday, it was amazing. But then when we stared at each other again… that's when I knew for sure. Lex... I love you."

By this point, he has his back turned to her, while her face was more scarlet than blonde.

"And I don't blame you if you don't feel the same way."

After a few moments of silence, Ace felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Ace…"

She turned him around and she kissed him. After recovering from the initial shock of it, Ace embraced the kiss. They both savored it, while the kiss lasted only a few seconds, It felt like an eternity for the two.

"I love you too."

They stared into each other's eyes once more, when suddenly…

"YES! REV, TECH! YOU OWE ME 50 DOLLARS!" Duck yelled in victory, fists in the air, while Rev and Tech were digging into their pockets for the cash.

"What the-" Ace said, looking at the trio.

"Here you go, Duck" Tech said, handing him the cash.

Duck happily snatched it out of his hands, and counted the money while Ace and Lexi look on, dumbfounded.

"What is this?" Lexi asked

"Duck won a bet." Tech replied.

"What was this bet?" Ace asked.

"Duck bet that you would hook up in a week while we thought it would take longer."

"And right I was!" Duck said, thumbing the money in front of the coyote.

"You were betting on us? Since when?" Lexi asked.

"When- you- and- Ace- were- in- the- training- room- a- few- days- ago." Rev replied.

"Why were you betting on us?"

"Oh, please. It was so obvious you two like each other, it hurt to watch." Duck answered.

"Well, it didn't hurt to watch, Duck." Tech said.

"Maybe not for you, at least."

"Obvious?" Ace asked.

"Oh please, the way you looked at each other, the way you guys would blush when any of us would mention you two together…"

"'Any- of- us-' being- you- Duck." Rev said.

"-Shut up- and the way you two always end up alone together.

"Like when?"

"The training room, your music, the movie, the kitchen, and Lexi's room." Duck said, counting off each on his fingers.

"Wait, if we were alone, how do you know about that?" Lexi asked.

"Obviously, I had to make sure I was getting my 50 dollars, so I had to check in on you guys."

"Hey, wait a second, if you were making sure we were together, Duck, then why did you trash my room for my music player?"

"Yeah, last I checked, you don't listen to music." Ace agreed.

"*Well, the thing is, I was trying to, uh, look for your diary? Hee hee…"

"Okay, first things first. One, I do not have a diary. Two, the fact you would trash my room to look for it, was a huge mistake. And three, What were you going to do with it?" Lexi said, taking a step closer to Duck each time, until she was close enough to punch him.

"*gulp* Uhh, to try to look for things about Ace so I could hook you two up?"

"Duck?" she said, putting her face inches away from his.

"Y-yes?"

Her eyes started to glow. "Run."

Duck ran down the hall and to his room for safe haven, with Lexi blasting him the entire way.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to try out my new vehicle I was working on, so I am heading down to the garage." Tech said as he walked towards the elevator.

"I- should- probably- go- with- him- in- case- something- goes- wrong." Rev said, following him.

"Guess we're alone. Again. Huh, now that they mentioned it, it _does_ seem we always end up like this."

"Well personally, I don't mind being alone with you." She said walking back toward him.

"Me neither." He said, grabbing her hands.

They gazed into each other's eyes, thinking of the past week's events, before they embraced into a kiss.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked my first fanfic! I am not sure at this point if I should make a sequel, an M-rated story or what. Let me know what you think if you'd be so kindly to review.**

 **But anyways, this was pretty fun to write, so thanks for reading!**


	8. Author Announcement

**Hey, y'all! Just thought I'd mention that you can expect a sequel to this little story pretty soon. One thing you can expect from it is that I'm planning on making it M-rated (bow-chicka-wow-wow, if ya know what I mean). I'll post back here once I get Chapter 1 up and going.**

 **And I'm back! Here's Chapter 1 of The Bet: The Sequel (I couldn't think of a better name):**

 **s/12476596/1/The-Bet-The-Sequel**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
